Fun in the sun
by ROCKCHIC179
Summary: It's the hottest day of the year and Courtney and her friendas has no where to go to cool off until Duncan Harris comes to the rescue


Courtney's POV

I really wished we could have relaxed in my pool house at home, we can't because my parents (damn them) are having another boring party where they (mama) are probably gonna try set me up with some 'nice handsome young man' a son of one of the many of my parents dull and snooby friends.

I hate it when they do that, I'm freaking 16 years old, not 30 desperately trying to find a husband.

Anyway, back to my problem, it's the hottest day of the year me and my friends have absolutely no way to go to cool down or at least not burn to death from the heat. We can't go to the beach because it's off limits due to some idiot dumping some rubbish in the water, so they cleaning it out until it's safe. We can't go to Geoff pool because they have no water! Unbelievible!

Right now, Bridgette, (my best friend), Geoff (bridgette's long time boyfriend and close friend of mine), LaShawna (Good friend of mine and Bridge's) and DJ (my other close friend) are on the street waiting to die! Dj and Geoff in their swimming trunks ( AND gEOFF'S SIGNURE hat), LaShawna in a swimming costume and me and Bridge in bikini's.

"Kill me now" I moaned.

"Come on Court it's not that bad" Bridgette tried to insure me and stared at her in disbelief.

"Are you serious? I need water! If I don't find water soon then I'm pretty sure I'm going melt on the street" I replied and Bridgette chuckled.

"Now that would be a damn shame" A smooth deep voice spoke behind me, silently groaning I turned to Duncan Harris, pain in my ass and mortal enermy. He calls me names, always bugging me in class and always every second of everyday being a right pervert.

"Want to you want orge?" I demanded standing up and glaring at his smirking (sexy) face.

"Let's say I have a way to cool you guys down" Duncan spoke crossing his arms making them bigger, I also notice he was wearing a white beater.

"You better not be joking white boy" LaShawna threatened, scowling at him besides me.

"No completely serious" I gasped.

"Duncan Harris serious, better call his mom Bridgette, I think he is coming down with heat stroke" I mocked and the others snickered.

"Haha, you are a riot princess" he replied, did I forget to manage his favourite nickname for me is princess and the one I hate the most.

"I say we go for it, besides I don't think bunny can servive much longer" DJ suggests longing worried at his bunny. The others agreed and looked at me, I sighed.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures" I thought.

"I'm in" Duncan grinned and I rolled me eyes.

What's the worse that could happen?

I cannot believe I'm doing this with Duncan Harris of all people! His eye was to have a water fight, we cool down and have fun. I wasn't so sure but after some convincing (puppy dog pout from Duncan, Geoff, DJ and his bunny) I caved. So here I am with Bridgette and LaShawna with filled water guns and water balloons were in the woods to make it more fun, Duncan's idea of course.

What really surprised was the fact he wasn't with his little gothic tramp pf a girlfriend Gwen Fox. Turns out Duncan dumped Gwen, didn't say why after I asked him, justed stayed quiet. Don't kmow why I care really? Even though he has the most gorgeous blue eyes I have ever seen, like they are looking into your soul, or that he has a cute laugh or he makes me laugh every time he is running away from the school principle after pulling some clever prank, or that he is really really hot?

I gasped when I felt something cold and wet hit my back, turning around I see a smug smirking Duncan and I grin back.

"You are so dead" I said as I hit Duncan right in the face with a water balloon, I giggle at the sight.

"Oh it is so on now sweetheart" he replies trying to spray me with water from his water gun but misses.

We spray and hit each other back and forth with water until we are both exhaunsted and drying wet.  
>We call a truce and lay besides each other under a tree shading us from the hot sun. It's just the two of us. I turn my head to look at Duncan when he takes off his wife beater to reveal a hard six pack. I gulp and lick my still wet lips.<p>

"Like what you see" Duncan speaks hushily in my ear, I look up to see his eyes staring intenive ly at mine.

"Maybe" I replied smirking, he stares at me shocked at my answer and grinned.

"Know you couldn't resist me princess" he says smugly laying down with his hand behind his head.

"Shut up" I said playfully slapping his arm.

We lay silent besides each other enjoying the shade and silence.

"I had a lot of fun today Duncan, you kow you ain't so bad when you are not being a pain in the ass" I said breaking the silence, he chuckles beside me.

"You ain't so bad either when you're not being an uptight princess" He replies and smash him again playfully, he laughs so do I then we are staring at each other, not sure what to say next.

"You asked me ealier why I broke up with Gwen" Duncan says breaking the silnce but not his stare, I think he leaned closer to me.

I nod unable to find me voice.

"It's because I like someone else" Duncan saids and my heart beat speeds up as I lean forward.

"W-who?" I stutter out and he chuckls with a smirk in place.

"You be pretty oblivious not to knmow" He says as he crushs his really soft lips against mine in a passionate kiss. Lights explosed in front of my eyes and I kissed him back with just as much passion. His big strong arms rap around my wais, I gasp when his hand moves to my ass and squeese it. Giving him his chance to enter my mouth which I happy granded with my arms rapped around his neck pulling him closer if possible.

I don't know how long we made out for, but it was dark by the time we stopped. Once we get back to his house hand in hand, he gives me his Leather jacket to keep me warm and he drives me home, With a quike goodbye and a kiss (or two), I enter my house to discover it was entry.

"Where have you been young lady" My mama demanded in a her pink dressing grown. Before I could answer my dad came up behind her and asked.

"Whom does that jacket belong to?" he asked and I gasp realizing I still had Duncan jacket on.

"A...friend's" I replied and quickly explained I was with Bridgette and my friends all day leaving out Duncan and I lost track of time. Accepting my answer I bolted to my room and shut the door with a sigh.

Putting my hands in his jacket, I feel a piece of card pulling it put, I smile to see Duncan numer and his name on it.


End file.
